God Wars Dungeon
De God Wars Dungeon is de gevaarlijkste plek op heel RuneScape. De dungeon bestaat uit een Multicombat gebied, dus iedereen kan je te gelijker tijd aanvallen. Het is aanbevolen om de eerste keer alleen spullen mee te nemen die je bereid bent om te verliezen. Voor je de God Wars Dungeon in kan moet je eerst 60 Strength of 60 Agility hebben. Ook heb je de Troll Stronghold Quest nodig. Geschiedenis Tijdens de God Wars in het derde tijdperk van Gielinor vochten de legers van de goden tegen elkaar over heel Gielinor. Dankzij het broeikas effect in RuneScape is een grot ten noorden van Trollheim gaan ontdooien. In die grot zaten de legers van Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl en Bandos ingevroren. Maar de broeikas effect, van de hoeveelheid boomstammen die worden verbrand, is de grot gaan ontdooien en zijn de Monsters tot leven gekomen en hervatten hun strijd in de grot. Locatie Voordat je de God Wars Dungeon in kan heb je 60 Strength of 60 Agility nodig. Ook heb je de quest Troll Stronghold nodig om er in te komen. Als je voor het eerst gaat heb je een rope nodig om binnen te komen. De God Wars Dungeon ligt ten noorden van de berg Trollheim en ten westen van het diepe Wilderness. Als je 61 magic en de quest Eadgar's Ruse hebt voltooid dan kan je naar de berg teleporteren. Anders moet je lopen en heb je Climbing boots nodig. Als je op de berg bent staat, geteleporteerd of gelopen, dan moet je de berg weer af en dan loop je naar het noorden. Dan zet je je protect from missiles aan op de aan gegeven plaats op de kaart hieronder. Daarna loop de route af en kom je bij een groot rotsblok die de ingang blokkeerd. Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_locatie.PNG Nu je de route gevolgd hebt sta je voor een groot rotsblok, als je 60 strength heb moet je hem weg duwen zodat je erdoor kan. Als je geen 60 strength heb maar wel 60 agility moet je door de spleet in de muur gaan. Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_steen_en_spleet_ingang.PNG Nu ben je in besneeuwd gebied met wolven van level 143. Door de sneeuw worden je stats en run energie verlaagd dus je moet zo snel mogelijk de grot in. Als dit je eerste keer is moet je eerst met de Stervende ridder praten. Hij verteld je over de gevaren in de god wars dungeon. Afbeelding:God Wars Dungeon stervende ridder.PNG Nu kan je in de grot als je een rope aan een klein uitsteekseltje hangt. Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_ingang.PNG Kleding die je zou beschermen tegen bepaalde monsters Voordat je in de grot gaat is het handig om bepaalde spullen mee te nemen. Er zijn in de grot heel veel Monsters en bijna elk monster valt je aan. Als elk monster je aanvalt is de kans groot dat je snel dood gaat. Daarom is het handig om bepaalde kledingstukken aan te doen zodat Monsters je niet aanvallen. Elk monster heeft zijn god die die aanbidt. Als je dan een god kledingstuk draagt zal je niet worden aangevallen door monsters die die god dienen. Bijvoorveeld; als je een Bandos Godsword draagt dan zullen alle Monsters die Bandos dienen je niet aanvallen. Je kunt meerdere kledingstukken te gelijk dragen van meerdere goden. Je kan dan bijvoorbeeld een Bandos Godsword dragen en een Zamorak Platebody dragen. Dan zal je niet door Zamorak en Bandos monsters worden aangevallen. Hieronder staan alle kledingstukken die je zullen beschermen tegen welke de volgelingen van goden: Armadyl * Pendant of Armadyl, krijg je van de Temple of Ikov quest (werkt niet 100% ) * Armadyl helmet, van Kree'arra * Armadyl chestplate, van Kree'arra * Armadyl legs, van Kree'arra * Godsword met Armadyl hilt, van Kree'arra Bandos * Ancient Mace, van Another Slice of H.A.M. * Bandos tassets, (God Wars Dungeon) * Bandos chestplate, (God Wars Dungeon) * Bandos boots, (God Wars Dungeon) * Godsword met Bandos hilt, (God Wars Dungeon) * Badderen in de Bandos Spa in Oo'glog, As a First Resort voor tijdelijk. Saradomin * Cape of Saradomin (Mage Arena) * Staff of Saradomin (Mage Arena) * Holy Book of een Damaged Saradomin book van Horror from the Deep * Saradomin platebody, full helm, kiteshield, plateskirt en platlegs, Treasure Trials * Saradomin coif, d'hide body, chaps of bracers, Treasure Trails * Saradominkleren, Cloak, stole, robe top, robe botton, crozier en mitr Treasure Trials * Holy symbol (blessed), Crafting en daarna blessen door de prayer master in de Monastry * Saradomin mjolnir, van de Making History quest * Saradomin Sword, van de Saradomin commander in de God Wars Dungeon * Godsword met Saradomin hilt, God Wars Dungeon Zamorak * * Cape of Zamorak (Mage Arena) * Staff of Zamorak (Mage Arena) * Unholy Book of een Damaged Zamorak book van Horror from the Deep * Zamorak full helm, platebody, platelegs, plateskirt of kiteshield, Treasure Trails * Zamorak coif, d'hide body, chaps of bracers, Treasure Trails * Zamorakkleren, mitre, cloak, stole, robe top, robe legs of crozier Treasure Trails * Zamorak robe top, robe bottom * Unholy symbol (blessed), crafting en laat hem daarna blessen door de prayer master in de monastry * Zamorak mjolnir van de quest Making History * Zamorak spear, God Wars Dungeon * Godsword met Zamorak hilt, God Wars Dungeon De grot Als je met het touw naar benden bent geklommen kom je in de binnenplaats van de God Wars Dungeon terecht. In de binnenplaats zwerven allemaal Monsters rond van alle goden. Er zijn vier goden in de grot. Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin en Zamorak. Op de binnenplaats zwerven monsters rond van alle vier de goden. Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_binnenplaats.PNG Ook liggen rondom de kamer nog andere kamers. In elke kamer heerst een eigen god. Hieronder is een kaart van de gehele God Wars Dungeon. Afbeelding:God wars dungeon kaart.jpg Goden en kamers In de grot zitten de legers van vier verschillende goden. Bandos, Armadyl, Saradomin en Zamorak. Elke god beschikt over een eigen leger en kamer. Elke god heeft een aparte kamer en je bij bij die kamers ook verschillende benodigdheden om in de kamer te komen. Armadyl's Eyrie om in de Aramdyl kamer te komen je 70 Ranged nodig, een Mithril Grapple en een Crosbow om de grapple mee af te vuren. Je kunt in deze kamer komen door de met je crosbow en je mithril grapple op de steen aan het plafond zodat je over de gang kan slingeren. Let wel op want alle monsters in deze kamer vliegen hoog zodat je ze niet met Melee kan aanvallen! Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_Armadyl_ingang_kamer.PNG Bandos' Stronghold Om in de Bandos kamer te komen heb je minimaal 70 Strength nodig en een hamer. Je kunt door de deur komen als je met een hamer op de gong aan de deur slaat. Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_bandos_gebied_ingang.PNG Saradomin's Encampment Om in de Saradomin kamer te komen heb je minimaal 70 Agility nodig en 2 ropes. De kamer kun je in het zuid-oosten vinden bij de waterval. Gebruik je touw op de steen bij de watervallen en je zult naar benden klauteren. Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_Saradomin_gebied_ingang_waterval.PNG Zamorak's Fortress Om in de Zamorak kamer te komen heb je minimaal 70 Hitpoints nodig om de rivier over te zwemmen. Tijdens het zwemmen zal je geen schade verliezen. In deze kamer is het donkerder dan in de andere kamers. Een lichtbron zal geen zin hebben in deze kamer. Afbeelding:God_Wars_Dungeon_ingang_Zamorak_kamer_kleiner.PNG Generalen In elke kamer zit nog een kleinere kamer met een generaal erin. Elke god heeft een eigen generaal. Om in die kamer te komen heb je eerst 40 killcounts nodig. In elke kamer zit een altar. Dat altar kun je maar één keer om de 10 minuten gebruiken. Dat altar zal al je Prayer punten weer opladen met een extra boost erbij als je een voorwerp draagt van de god waar je tegen vecht. Ook kun je altar niet tijdens een gevecht gebruiken. Het altar heeft nog een mogelijkheid dan alleen maar je Prayer op te laden. Het kan je ook nog uit de kamer teleporteren. Elke generaal heeft ook zijn eigen bodyguards. Elke bodyguard valt met een andere aanvals stijl aan. Armadyl De generaal van Armadyl is Kree'arra. Hij heeft combat level van 580. Hij is een Aviantese dus hij vliegt en kan hem dus alleen aanvallen met Ranged of Magic. Hij valt aan met Ranged, Magic en Melee. De maximale schade die hij kan aanbrengen is 71! Voor meer tips, informatie en tactiek lees meer... Bandos De generaal van Bandos is General Graardor en heeft een combat level van 624. Hoewel velen hem de makkelijkste generaal vinden zal hij niet onderschat moeten worden! Hij is erg groot en heeft een heel sterk pantser. Hij heeft geen wapens maar hij valt met Melee en Ranged aan. De maximale schade die hij kan aanbrengen is 60 met Melee en 35 met Ranged. Het is dus handig om je Melee Prayer aan te zetten. Voor meer informatie en taktiek lees meer... Afbeelding:Generaal graardor coole HD foto dichter bij.PNG Saradomin De generaal van Saradomin is Commander Zilyana. Ze heeft een combat level van 596. Hoewel ze de laagste combat level eeft van de generaals moet ze niet onderschat worden. Ze behoort tot één van de laatste Icyene in heel RuneScape. De maximale schade die ze kan aanbrengen is 31. Hoewel ze niet zo hoog hit als de andere generalen, brengt ze vaak 31 schade aan! Ze valt aan met Magic en Melee. Ze kan ontzettend snel vechten dus pas goed op! Voor meer tips, informatie en taktiek lees meer... Zamorak De generaal van Zamorak is K'ril Tsutsaroth. Hij heeft een combat level van 650 en is daarmee de tweede van de hoogste combat levels in RuneScape. Hij valt aan met Magic en [Melee en hij heeft de mogelijkheid om je te vergiftigen! Het is aangeraden om tijdens het gevecht je protect from melee op te zetten! De maximale schade die hij kan aanbrengen is 50! Voor meer tips, informatie en tactiek lees meer... Monsters in de God Wars Dunegon In de God Wars Dungeon zitten heel veel Monsters. Elk monster hoort bij een eigen god. Aramdyl's Monsters De Monsters van Armadyl zijn alleen maar Aviantese. Ze vliegen allemaal en je kunt ook alleen maar aanvallen met Ranged of met Magic. * Aviansie (level 69) * Aviansie (level 71) * Aviansie (level 73) * Aviansie (level 79) * Aviansie (level 89) * Aviansie (level 92) * Aviansie (level 97) * Spiritual mage (level 122) * Spiritual warrior (level 123) * Spiritual ranger (level 127) * Aviansie (level 131) * Aviansie (level 137) * Aviansie (level 148) In de Kree'arra's kamer * Wingman Skree (level 143) * Flockleader Geerin (level 149) * Flight Killisa (level 159) * Kree'arra (level 580) Bandos's Monsters Bandos's Monsters bestaan voornamelijk uit Goblinss, Orks, Jogres en Cyclops. * Goblin (level 129) * Hobgoblin (level 47) * Jogre(level 58) * Ogre(level 68) * Cyclops(level 81) * Ork(level 107) * Spiritual Ranger (level 115) * Spiritual Mage(level 121) * Spiritual Warrior(level 134) In General Graardor's kamer * Sergeant Strongstack(level 141) * Sergeant Steelwill (level 142) * Sergeant Grimspike (level 142) * General Graardor (level 624) Saradomin's Monsters Saradomin's Monsters bestaan voornamelijk uit Mensen, en spirituele krijgers. right * Saradomin Priest (level 113) * Knight of Saradomin (level 101) * Spiritual Mage (level 120) * Spiritual Ranger (level 122) * Spiritual Warrior (level 125) In de kamer van Comander Zilyana * Growler (level 139) * Bree (level 146) * Starlight (level 14) * Commander Zilyana (level 596) Zamorak's Monsters Zamorak's Monsters bestaan voornamelijk uit demonen, vampieren, weerwolfen en Imps. * Imp (level 7) * Icefiend (level 18) * Pyrefiend (level 48) * Vampire (level 77) * Bloodveld (level 81) * Werewolf (level 93) * Gorak (level 149) * Spiritual ranger (level 154) * Spiritual warrior (level 115) * Spiritual mage (level 121) In de kamer van K'ril Tsutsaroth * Zakl'n Gritch (level 142) * Tstanon Karlak (level 145) * Balfrug Kreeyath (level 151) * K'ril Tsutsaroth (level 650) Afbeelding:Music.PNG Muziek Ook is er in de God Wars Dungeon een heel hoop muziek te behalen. Hieronder staan ze. * Armageddon - Als je de dungeon betreedt. * Armadyl Alliance - In de kamer van Armadyl * Bandos Battalion - In de kamer van Bandos * Strength of Saradomin - In de kamer van Saradomin * Zamorak Zoo - In de kamer van Zamorak Overige left Vlak bij de waterval, de Saradomin ingang, is een deur ingevroren. Deze deur is zo ingevroren dat je hem niet kan openen. Het vreemde aan deze deur is dat op de deur de vier goden symbolen staan. Die symbolenen stellen alle goden die heersen in de God Wars Dungeon. Het is nog onbekend wat achter de deur zit, maar zo te zien loopt er een lange gang achter die ergens naar leidt. Het nog onbekend wat er achter die deur zit of als er ooit wat mee gat gebreuren maar nu is de deur overboodig en er zal waarschijnlijk een update komen waarbij er wat met deze deur wordt gedaan.